Our First Time
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Katniss feels that she is ready to take that next step with Peeta, and he shows her just how much he truly loves her.


**Author's Note: I'm starting something new! It's called "Ashley's FanFic Explosion!" Don't know what that is? It's when I write two one-shots, for FOUR different fandoms! The fandoms will be Degrassi, Hunger Games, Twilight, and Harry Potter. I will be doing this every three months, and the dates will consist of March 30th, June 30th, September 30th, and December 30th of this year! So, mark your calendars for the explosion. ;) Leave me some reviews once your done. :) thanks!**

Peeta lay beside Katniss in the comfort of their bedroom from the Victor's Village. It had been _months _since the war ended, but the scars were just as fresh from the moment that they got them.  
He reached his hand over and caressed his fingers against hers. She sighed in content from his warmth. Just him being next to her, put her at ease.

"Peeta?" she asked, after a while of silence.

"Yes?" he responded. She acted as if she were choosing her words wisely before continuing.

"I'm ready," she whispered. He stiffened up, and allowed a smile to graze his lips.

Katniss had gradually brought up the subject of making love over the past few weeks, and he was anxiously waiting for the moment that she would tell him that she was ready.

"I want my first time to be with you," she continued. He turned on his side, and pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She went red in the face, averting her eyes to their interlocked hands.

"I know this might sound a little weird, but I've wanted my first time to be with you ever since we were kids. I _knew _that I wanted you to be my first, and my last," he said, causing her to look back up at him with uncertainty.

"You thought about sex when you were a kid?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. He chuckled a bit, and rested his hand against her cheek.

"Well, you know what I mean," he responded. She nodded in understanding, and turned serious again.

"I mean it, Peeta. I'm ready," she confessed. His eyes widened slightly, and his hand lowered to her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, clearing her throat.

"Yeah."

He tilted her chin up to look at him, before placing his lips to hers briefly.

"I've loved you since before I could remember, Katniss Everdeen. It would be my pleasure, to _make _love to you," he whispered. She tugged at her lip and smiled, laying fully on her back. She was confused as to how any of it would work, which made her a bit hesitant.

"Just... be careful," she warned. Peeta slowly eased to hover above her, taking in her beauty. He thought about making love to Katniss so many times, that he felt that he would know _exactly _how to do it.

"If you get uncomfortable, just tell me to stop, okay?" he said, placing a kiss to her cheek. She nodded, and rested her hands on his back.

Peeta wanted to remember this moment forever. The feel of her smooth skin, and the sounds of her shallow breaths. He grazed his lips over her neck, and pecked it softly.

Katniss' eyes fluttered shut, as she allowed herself to relax. She trusted Peeta more than _anyone, _including with her body. She knew that he would take of her, no matter what.

His hands began to trail lower and lower, until they rested on her waist. Katniss sucked in a breath, and waited for his next movement.

"I love you so much," he breathed, pulling up her silky nightgown. She let out her breath, arching her back into him.

He didn't wait for a response as he trailed his fingers over the wet spot in her panties. This was an unfamiliar feeling for Katniss, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. She let out a breathy moan, embarrassed at the fact.

Her eyes shot open, and she looked at him with a scarlet face.

"It's okay," he told her, kissing her briefly. She nodded and relaxed once more. He repeated the same action, this time a bit harder. It felt so good to Katniss, that she pressed herself against his fingers.

Peeta was enjoying the fact that he was getting a positive response from Katniss. He didn't feel so sure that he would have an effect on her, so he was glad that he did.

After a few more brushes to her center, he took the liberty of pulling the nightgown all of the way up. To his surprise, Katniss hadn't had on a bra. He reveled in her beauty, feeling as though he was the luckiest man in Panem.

"God, you're so beautiful," he told her, hovering his lips over each breast. He placed a kiss to the center of her chest, and worked his way down.

Katniss was wriggling beneath him, aching to be touched once more. He tugged her panties off of her, tossing them to the ground. He smiled at her drenched center, reaching down to spread her legs apart. He knew for a fact, that what he was about to do was soon to pleasure the both of them.

He swirled his tongue over her clit, causing her to gasp; she wasn't expecting that. He took the liberty of wrapping his lips around the sensitive spot, giving it a gentle suck.

Katniss reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning lightly at the sensation. She didn't know that it was possible to feel as good as she did at that moment.

He licked between her folds, determined to taste every bit of her. Seeing her squirming around in ecstasy motivated him even further.

Once he was sure that she was seconds away from exploding with pleasure, he stopped. She peeked down at him with a look of confusion, thrusting her hips into his face.

"Don't stop now," she pleaded. He smirked and scooted up so that they were eye level. He kissed her hard, allowing her to taste her delicious juices. She moaned from the contact, digging her nails into his back.

Being that Peeta slept shirtless, the only garments that he needed to remove were his sweat pants, and his underwear. By the way that Katniss was rolling her hips into him, she was in desperate need to _feel _him. He was more than ready to prove just how much he truly loved her.

She helped him with removing his bottoms, tossing them to the ground along with hers. He looked into her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Just tell me when you're ready," he whispered. She closed her eyes once again, and took a second to get her mind together. After a minute, she nodded.

"I'm ready," she told him. He slowly took hold of his dick, and eased it into her. She began to gasp, her mouth turning into the shape of an 'o'.

Once he was buried deep inside her, he gave her time to adjust. It was _such _a new feeling; Peeta could only imagine how it felt for her. He wanted this experience to be as painless as possible.

"You can move," she whispered, holding onto him for dear life. With that in mind, he slowly began to rotate his hips.

At first, the pain was unbearable for Katniss. She tried her hardest to moan with pleasure, but only let out strangled sobs. Peeta reluctantly continued to move, waiting for her to tell him to stop.

Just when Katniss thought that the pain couldn't get any worse, it began to ease up. Instead of feeling as if she wanted to cry from how bad it felt, she felt as if she wanted to cry from how _good _it was beginning to feel.

The foreplay from earlier felt nice, but _this _was unexplainable; it was amazing. What made it better, was the fact that it was with Peeta. The soft, gentle, Peeta.

"You can go faster," she breathed, praying that he would pick up pace. With assurance, he began to move faster. Katniss couldn't help the fact that her moans grew louder and louder. Once she was sure that she could handle it, she began to meet his thrusts with her own.

Peeta began to pant, holding onto the headboard for support. He didn't know that anything could feel as good as what he was experiencing. He imagined how she would feel, but _never _would he have thought that it would be this magnificent.

All too soon, they felt their peaks rising. With harmony, they came together. Riding out their orgasms was the best part, in their opinions.

After all of the intensity, Peeta lay motionless over Katniss. She breathed heavily, resting her hands at his waist. She didn't know whether or not he was going to speak first, so she did.

"That was the best moment of my life," she whispered. Peeta could feel the tears in her voice. He pulled his head back to look at her, and sure enough, she was crying.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, smoothing away her tears. She smiled, and sniffed.

"Because... I'm happy," she told him, more tears managing to escape from her gray eyes. Peeta allowed his smile to break through, pecking Katniss.

"You love me... real or not real?" he asked, watching as her eyes lit up.

"Real," she whispered.

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Too cheesy? Did you love it? Just let me know in a review, I loveee those. :D thanks guys! **


End file.
